


One-Shots, anyone?

by AstroOrbit, SpaceGal (AstroOrbit)



Series: Patchwork Family [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Maybe some angst, Primarily romance, Romance, sans/sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroOrbit/pseuds/AstroOrbit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroOrbit/pseuds/SpaceGal
Summary: These are one-shots that are (unless otherwise stated) not cannon to the 7 Skeletons, 1 Fed Up Space Monster story.
Relationships: Aputa/Axe, Aputa/Papyrus, Fresh/Paperjam, Ink/Error, OC/Canon - Relationship, Sans/Blue, Sans/Knife, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Patchwork Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563466
Kudos: 15





	1. Ink/Error

“Ink, sweetheart.” Aputa’s voice echoed through the silent house.

It was odd being in such a silent home, especially with how lively everything usually is.

You see, the reason why it was so quiet was that almost everyone had come down with the flu. Fresh and Ink were the only ones lucky enough not to be dragged down.

“Yes?” Ink responded as he made his way into the kitchen, he cringed at how bad she looked. He had told her not to push herself, and she did exactly the opposite fussing over everyone and ignoring herself.

Papyrus was by her side with a look of worry on his face, helping to keep her upright as it was clear she could hardly stand on her own.

“I need you to watch over the house for me. Papyrus is forcing me to go to the hospital, he thinks I need more than just some sleep. Can you watch over the house for me? Error is the sickest out of all of them… You know how he gets.” Aputa spoke, a hacking cough ripping through her body that caused her to lose her footing.

“I will! Okay, I’ll make sure he takes his meds and everything, just call me when you know something, okay?” Ink responded worriedly.

“I will, thank you pumpkin,” Aputa responded with a weak smile as Papyrus began leading her out, muttering something to her that Ink couldn’t hear.

When the door had closed behind Aputa and Papyrus, Ink walked over to the whiteboard in the kitchen. Most of what was written on it were when a specific person needed to take their cold medicine.

Looking at the kitchen clock, Ink noticed that it was time for Error to take his medicine.

He should probably bring him something to eat as well, he had been throwing up all night from what Ink had heard.

Heating up some chicken soup, Ink grabbed the medicine and began making his way towards Errors room.

Pushing the door open, Ink silently entered the room, noting the sound of snoring coming from the congested Error who had a vibrant blue blush on his face, likely from the high fever he has been dealing with.

Ink set the food down before putting his hand on Error's head to feel how warm he was.

He wasn’t as warm as he had been, so the fever was indeed coming down. That was a good sign. So long as he kept in bed and didn’t do what Aputa did, then he would be fine and should be feeling much better in a weeks’ time.

“Error.” Ink spoke quietly, but loud enough in hopes of waking up his sleeping crush.

Error stirred slightly in his sleep, a pained groan slipping from his lips as he turned over slightly. His ribs were sore from all the coughing he had been doing.

“Error.” Ink tried once more, this time gently shaking him.

Error awoke slowly, a coughing fit starting only moments after waking up.

Ink patted Error’s back, the other too tired to care about the touching.

“I brought you your meds and some

Chicken soup that Crow made. It’s supposed to be really good for you.” Ink spoke softly unsure if Error had any headache.

“Thank you...” Error muttered; he was almost glad to have a fever as his face felt so warm. He hated being so weak, and around Ink no less!

Although Error had begun to like Ink in the time they’ve been under the same roof, he couldn’t help himself with sometimes slipping into his old ways, especially when Ink treated him like a toy.

He didn’t like being dragged into the live version of LIFE. He was still a bit peeved about that.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but you look pretty weak... would you like me to... help you?” Ink asked meekly noticing how sluggish Errors movements were.

Error wanted so badly to object, to say no and to command him to leave, but his limbs just felt so heavy... like they were coated and led and then weighed down by a thousand more pounds.

“...This doesn’t mean I’m weak.” Error spoke up, his pride wounded.

“I know.” Ink responded with a smile as he lifted a spoonful of soup to Error's mouth.

Error took the soup, starving from having thrown up everything that he had eaten yesterday in the early hours of the morning.

“Where’s Aputa?” Error questioned curiously having only just noticed how she wasn’t hovering around and acting like the overly worried mother that she was.

“Heading to the hospital, she looked pretty sick. Don’t worry about her, she’s with Papyrus and if anyone’s going to take good care of her it’s going to be him. Let’s focus on getting you better.” Ink replied softly.

“... Why are you doing this?” Error questioned still slightly on edge and confused as to why Ink was doing all of this.

“Because you’re my friend.”

Friend… That hurt him to even say, Ink liked Error more than that. Much more than that.

“You’re lying.” Error snapped back; he could tell right away. He wasn’t blind. He didn’t know what Ink was hiding but he was close to having had it.

“And?” Ink replied, trying to keep himself as cool and collected as possible.

“Tell the truth.” Error snarled, not liking the game that Ink was playing.

“You want the truth?”

“Yes!”

“I’m doing this because I like you! More than a friend, I don’t care what you say, I like you a lot!” Ink practically shouted, his face a vibrant rainbow that seemed to light up the whole room.

Error was silent for a good minute, “You like me?”

“Yes…” Ink responded looking anywhere but at Error.

Error was silent once more, thinking over in his head what he wanted to do.

“Alright…” Error responded, sounding unsure of himself.

“Alright?” Ink questioned confused at his response.

“I said alright, I’m not promising anything at all… But, maybe…” Error was beginning to mumble to himself.

Ink smiled, finally understanding what Error meant. In his own weird way… But it made Ink happy.

After giving Error his medicine and his food, Ink decided to sit next to Error who didn’t object, allowing him to lean against him.

It felt…

Nice.

They stayed like that for a good few minutes, neither of them talking. The silence was only broken by Ink’s phone ringing.

Fishing it out from his pocket, he looked at the ID: Space Mom.

Accepting the video call, Ink held it up so that she could see him and Error who had started dozing off.

“How’re you doing?” Ink questioned his voice quieter as to not disturb Error.

“Pretty sick, but they think I should be able to leave in a day or two. Cute boyfriend by the way” Aputa teased with a weak smile. She sounded tired.

“…I know right?” Ink responded with a low chuckle.

“When’s the wedding?”

“A little after Rus, Paps, and your wedding.” Ink snickered only to be flipped off by Aputa.

“Shut up, anyways… Have a good night, enjoy sleeping with your boyfriend~”

Click

Ink turned off his phone.

He would.

He would enjoy this night and hopefully many others like it.


	2. Aputa/Papyrus

Aputa was stubborn, that was one of her greatest traits as well as one of her worst.

When everyone suddenly came down with the flu, she would be damned if she wasn’t going to be there for them. Even if it meant not taking care of herself for a little bit.

The first day she organized everything, creating a schedule and a meal plan. Crow had been extremely nice to make a LOT of chicken soup, which most of the people in the house enjoyed.

On the second day she was running from room to room, everyone that was sick had begun to run a fever. She was doing her best to keep their fevers down and to keep them comfortable. Thankfully, most of the fevers broke. Only a few were still left with fevers that worsened overnight.

“Paps, you feeling any better?” Aputa questioned as she bumped the door open with her hip, she was carrying a large tray that held an assortment of items on it.

“Yes. Thank you” Papyrus responded; his voice slightly raspy from being sick. He sounded a lot better than he had the previous day.

“Looks like I’m the one that should be scolding you now, hmmm?” Aputa teased with a smirk as she set the tray down on his lap.

Not too long ago, back in the underground, she had gotten rather sick with a cold. As usual, she ignored it and pushed herself only to end up passing out and being bedridden for a week with a worried and upset papyrus taking care of her.

“The only reason I’m sick is that I’m around others who are sick, the reason you got so sick was that you were too stubborn to realize when your body needed a break.” Papyrus shot back with an unimpressed look.

“Yeah, yeah! Just let me know if you need anything, okay?” Aputa snickered as she stood up and waved goodbye heading to the next person who needed her.

On the fourth day, she was beginning to feel worse. Her chest felt heavy and she was constantly running out of breath, struggling to just get through the day. Some of the more observant people like Blue, Rus, and Sans were quick to notice the change in her health. Despite how they asked, she kept saying she was alright.

Today was the fifth day.

Aputa awoke with a groan, her body felt sore all over and she just wanted to stay in bed, but her family needed her. She couldn’t let them down.

Forcing herself out of bed, she used the wall to keep herself upright as she shakily made her way over to her dresser only to collapse halfway as her body was wracked by a nasty coughing fit.

She felt like she couldn’t breathe.

Like fluid was filling her longs and something was lodged in her throat.

Was this how she was going to die?

In her state of panic, she hadn’t noticed Papyrus frantically knocking on her door only to break it down when she didn’t respond.

Only when a warm, soothing feeling spread across her body was she able to breathe a bit. She was shaking like a leaf with tears streaming down her face.

“You shouldn’t have pushed yourself. If I hadn’t come to see you, you’d be dust.” Papyrus spoke, he sounded… scared?

“I’m taking you to the hospital,” Papyrus stated firmly as he hesitantly left Aputa’s side to pack a bag for her just in case they kept her for overnight observation.

Aputa didn’t protest, allowing Papyrus to scoop her up into his arms and walk her to the kitchen.

She was too weak and tired to fight him, she felt so cold…

“Wait… I need to tell Ink…” Aputa finally rasped out, her hands gripping on Papyrus’ black shirt to keep herself tethered to the real world.

“…Very well.”

It had been a long wait, but Papyrus was by Aputa’s side the entire time, worriedly watching over her as she began to run a fever and hallucinate. Her magic was rejecting itself which had risen her up to an emergency case.

He hated that she pushed herself like this, had she no respect for her life?!

Finally, after some healing magic, magic suppressors, and other things that Papyrus couldn’t remember, they were set up in a room for the night. They wanted to keep her for a day or two, just to make sure her magic didn’t start attacking itself once more.

Aputa awoke, her head hurting her and her body feeling like lead… Where was she?

Looking around she began to panic, however, she calmed down when she noticed Papyrus who had fallen asleep with his head buried in his arms, hunched over the side of the bed, likely having been waiting for her to wake up.

She smiled softly at this; he had been there for her again…

“Thank you, Papyrus…” She spoke softly as she rested a hand on his head. He shifted slightly but didn’t wake up.

“I love you, you hardass.” She chuckled; she was too much of a chicken to say it when he was awake.

“Love you too. You stubborn idiot.” Papyrus responded causing Aputa to freeze up, he sat up only to lean forward and press his teeth against her mouth in a kiss that caused her face to flair up in a swirling pink galaxy.

Aputa let out a cry of embarrassment when Papyrus pulled away, covering her face in her hands. Papyrus chuckled at her display before handing her, her phone.

“You should call Ink and let him know what’s going on. I’ll be right back I need to get the nurses.”

Aputa set the phone down after the call, Papyrus returning with some nurses that asked her some questions before changing out her IV and giving her medication.

“Paps…” She mumbled after everyone had cleared from the room, her face was vibrant with a blush once more.

“Yes?” Papyrus responded looking up to see what she wanted.

“Can… Can you sleep with me?” She wasn’t looking at him, but at her hands.

Papyrus’ face flushed red, however, he smiled and agreed. Aputa moved over so he could fit better and she used him as a pillow.

She slept peacefully that night in the arms of her lover.


	3. Blue/Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOW CONSIDERED CANNON

Reset after reset.

Murder after murder.

Pacifist or genocide.

Was there even such a thing as fate? Or was destiny just being manipulated by those with a higher power?

Sans didn’t know… He’s been through at least a thousand resets, with a majority of them ending in the dust of those he loved and cared for filling the air around him as he fought a demented kid.

And here he was again, in the same spot.

Feeling the same things.

He had thought that maybe, just maybe he had reached a happy life with Aputa, Papyrus, and all the others in that cramped house that they called home. That he had established something akin to a family, even if it was a bit broken.

But that was just a dream, this was reality.

And just like the knife that was driven into his stomach, it hurt.

Blue hadn’t been able to sleep that night, having accidentally drunk Rus’ coffee effectively rendering him unable to sleep for the next 24 hours at the very least.

So why did he even bother laying in bed? Staring up at the dull ceiling of his room.

Maybe he should get Ink to paint a mural on his ceiling so he had something to fall asleep to.

Thud!

Blue sat upright, hearing some banging coming from outside his door.

Curious and not having anything else to do, he got up and exited his bedroom looking around for the source of the sound.

Thud!

Was it coming from Sans’ room?

Only one way to find out.

Blue walked silently over to Sans’ room, turning the nob, praying that it didn’t squeak.

Entering the room, he saw that Sans was the one making the noise, thrashing around violently in his sleep. A lamp had fallen off his bedside table, shattering into tiny pieces after having come in contact with the floor. A digital clock had also been a victim to Sans’ thrashing but thankfully looked as though it survived.

“Sans?” Blue called out, only to jump when Sans screamed, shooting up into a sitting position, breathing heavily and looking around frantically as if not knowing what was going on around him.

He had seen Papy go through some of these when… Well, when he was still home in the underground.

“Sans, you’re alright. You’re up on the surface and everyone here is safe.” Blue began speaking in a calming manner as he approached Sans, sitting on the edge of the bed, “Breath with me, in… and out… In”

It took a moment, but after some deep breathing, Sans was finally calming down.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Blue asked, knowing full well what the answer was likely going to be.

“Heh… Not really, thanks Baby Blue.” Sans chuckled tiredly. There was no way he was going to be getting back to sleep anymore. 

“Well, would you maybe like to come with me and stargaze? I’m too hyped up on caffeine to sleep.” Blue explained with a chuckle, a slight cyan blush coating his face at Sans’ nickname.

“Sure… Why not. S’not like I’m getting back to sleep anytime soon.”

Even though they had been on the surface for a while now, Sans was always left breathless at the sight of the stars. And since light pollution wasn’t something that the night sky here was affected by, the stars were easy to spot.

“Sometimes I wish that my brother was here to see the stars with me” Blue confessed, breaking the silence with a sad sigh.

“Heh… Maybe we could have Ink go on one of those sprees again to grab your bro for you.” Sans replied absentmindedly, although it wasn’t such a bad idea.

“I love watching the stars, in the underground the closest thing to the night sky was Aputa… Although a walking, talking mass of space isn’t as calming as the real thing.” He let out a guffaw at that comment.

“Heh! I can see that. I would normally go to Waterfall just to see the crystals. They’re nothing compared to the real thing…” Blue spoke aloud as he leaned into Sans for warmth. The two of them were sitting on the porch steps.

“I’d normally just shut down and lock myself up in the lab,” Sans responded, wrapping an arm around Blue. His eyes were beginning to feel heavy…

“Oh! Look a shooting star! Quick make a wish.” Blue squeaked, pointing to the streak across the night sky.

So, Sans did make a wish. Closing his eyes.

He wished for this to stay, for all of this to be real and not just some dream.

And as he heard the quiet snores of a Blue, who had fallen asleep against him, he had a hope that this would be his life.

A life where he felt loved.


	4. Paperjam/Fresh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey tempted to make this canon.
> 
> Yep this is now canon.

Jammy enjoyed the surface, it was a calming place where life was everywhere. Even where those who drew breath no more, flowers bloomed.

So many things to love about the surface. The open sky, the vast oceans, the endless forest…

So many things to love, and yet there just HAD to be something to hate.

A loud crack of thunder sent him screaming out of his room, blindly scrambling around in the dark into the closest room and under the unsuspecting victim's covers, a loud sob escaping from his lips.

“Pj… You okay Broski?”

Fresh pulled back the covers exposing a shivering Jammy who was crying.

“T… Thunder!” Jammy was able to squeak out, Fresh’s face flashing with realization as to what he meant.

“Ha, alright. Here, take these and wait a moment. I was just watching some rad shows. You can hit play.” Fresh stated with a grin as he handed the headphones over to Jammy so that he could drown out the loud thunder.

Jammy let out a startled cry as another crack of thunder rattled the house. He had lunged forward, grasping at Fresh’s shirt as he shook pathetically.

Fresh was blushing a vibrant purple, having not expected that outcome.

It took a moment for him to regain his senses and to put the headphones over the scared Jammy’s head. Pressing play so that the laughter and chatter drowned out the thunder.

At the sound of the voices, Jammy visibly relaxed, letting go of Fresh as he sat down, his gaze moving towards Fresh’s laptop to see what he had been watching.

Fresh stepped out of the room, making his way towards the kitchen.

He had overheard Blue and Raz talking about how hot chocolate was the best cure for… well, everything. So that was what he was going to make.

It took a little longer than expected, but soon enough he was walking back up to his room, two mugs in his hands that he was trying his hardest not to spill.

After a lot of careful steps, Fresh had finally made it back. He was relieved to see that Jammy was enthralled with the show and hadn’t started panicking after he had left over the thunder.

Moving the hot chocolate into view, Jammy looked up in confusion.

“Thank you? Why’d you make hot chocolate?” Jammy questioned curiously, happy for the sweet and calming (maybe a little sugary) drink that had been made for him.

“I overheard Raz and Blue saying how it helped with making people feel better.” Fresh responded as he took a seat right beside Jammy, the sounds from the show leaking out from the headphones allowing for Fresh to hear as well.

“They aren’t wrong,” Jammy responded with a smile. He felt much better than he had just moments ago.

“That’s good.” Fresh replied, the two of them slipping into a comfortable silence as they watched shows and drank hot chocolate side by side…

“Oh, my goodness I’m setting this as Fresh’s chat icon.” Aputa snickered with a grin, Blue right behind her with a wide grin on his face as he observed the two skeletons who had fallen asleep together.

They were going to be dead in a few hours.


	5. Aputa/Axe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOW CONSIDERED CANON

The smell of the early morning dew and the calming chirping of birds was what surrounded Aputa as she practiced. 

She hadn’t been able to practice for quite some time, mostly due to her having to multitask on keeping Sans from killing himself and from multiple of the other house inhabitants from killing one another. She was truly thankful for Crow and Rus. They were the only save people she could turn to.

Slashing at the air once more, she summoned her magic, a crackling swirling galaxy forming the center quickly turning into what looked like a black hole, however it didn’t threaten to suck everything into its depths.

Her attention was interrupted as something soared past her, just barely missing her.

Turning around she saw Axe standing a while away from her, his single glowing eye and cracked skull sending shivers down her spine.

And then he attacked again, bones rising out of the grounds as they came close to her.

Wrenching her sword from the dirt she was quick to react, slicing the bones in half.

Then more began to come flying at her, each one faster and harder-hitting than the last.

She attempted to move in, only to barely dodge a Gaster blaster and to be hit by a few attacks.

This wasn’t good.

He was approaching fast, and she wasn’t strong enough to face him.

Was this how she was going to die?

And just as she was down on one knee, barely able to keep herself up he stopped chuckling to himself, as if laughing at some sort of joke. Someone calling out breakfast was the thing that got him walking away from her.

She locked herself up in her room that day, nursing all the injuries she had obtained from the battle.

It had been a month since that encounter with Axe, and Aputa has been on edge around him ever since. She tried her hardest to keep herself around others and never alone with him. He was a danger and she was too weak to fight him, at least with the others she knew she had a slight chance at victory.

And yet here she was, with her headphones blasting, dancing to her music as she cooked, blissfully unaware of her surroundings, fully immersed in her little world.

Turning around to go grab some more ingredients, Aputa bumped into something soft, looking up she saw that horrid glowing eye and cracked skull.

She couldn’t help herself from screaming.

“Heh… am I that startling? You’re starting to hurt my soul here, Stardust.” Axe chuckled as he absentmindedly moved his hand up to his empty socket and tugged at it slightly, the pain reminding him of where he was.

“Axe!” Aputa’s voice cracked, “W…What are you doing here?” She couldn’t help the fear that slipped into her voice, he scared her.

“Just watching you cook. I do it often.” Axe responded with a shrug.

“That’s… That’s nice.” Aputa nervously smiled, her soul was pounding in her chest.

"Can I axe you a question, or can I go back to watching the knife show?" Axe questioned curiously.

“Sure, uh… Ask away.” Aputa replied, not wanting to turn her back on him. Her grip on the knife in her hand was tight.

“Can… Can you teach me how to cook?” Axe questioned, he sounded… nervous?

“I’ve been watching you for a while, and your cooking is berry good. I wanted to learn how to cook so I could help ya.” He elaborated.

Aputa’s grip on the knife loosened slightly as her mind was drawn to a blank. He wanted to learn how to cook? Did she even want to teach him how to cook?

“…Sure, just… Just go wash your hands and we can start.” She chose her words carefully, she was going to regret this terribly, wasn’t she?

Doing as he was told Axe found himself by Aputa’s side, her explaining how to follow the recipe while adding in something extra every now and then that she claimed would make it taste better.

It was… Fun. Relaxing even.

“…Why are you so scared of me Stardust?” He finally asked. He’s seen how on edge she’s been around him, how quick she is to leave a room if he was the only one present, how she flinched at any of his sudden movements.

“I’m not scared of you, what makes you think that?” Aputa lied, a nervous laugh leaving her.

“I might be a bit of a numbskull, but I’m not blind. I’ve been keeping a socket on you.” Axe shot back, his voice void of emotions as he cut the vegetables for the stew.

This was how she was going to die.

This was really how she was going to die.

This sucked.

“You attacked me a month ago. Do you not remember? Of course, I would be scared of someone who isn’t predictable.” Aputa snapped, her anger finally surfacing. If she was going out, she was going out with a bang!

“Attacked you? When did I… Oh, I thought we were sparring?” Axe was confused, his hand had wandered to his empty eye socket again and he had begun tugging at it harshly, hoping the pain would help him remember.

“That… That was sparring?” Aputa questioned, her posture relaxing slightly as she turned to look at him in confusion.

“I’ve seen you practice for a while, figured you’d want a sparring partner or something,” Axe replied with a shrug.

“… Are you stalking me?” Aputa narrowed her eyes, thoroughly creeped out and wondering if she should put a tracker on him for her sanity.

“No, not necessarily. I watch everyone, like to know what the boneheads of this household are up to.” Axe stated as he moved the veggies into the pot.

“Why were you so rough then? I thought I was going to be dusted.” Aputa snarled, her anger flaring. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt as though she wanted to cry, however she couldn’t figure out why.

“…Rough? Was I too rough? Oh, sorry, Stardust. You should’ve said something and I’d have eased up on my attacks then.” Axe responded, not bothered by her angry demeanor.

Silence.

Uncomfortable silence.

“Ya’know…” Axe spoke, he sounded almost melancholic, “In our underground. We were starving.”

Aputa felt herself freeze, suddenly feeling very cold. She had suspected such, especially with the state they were in and how they were almost feral when it came to food. She had even seen them start fights over wasted food.

“So, seeing all this food… It’s a bit overwhelming, ya’know?” Axe muttered his mind elsewhere.

“Yeah… I don’t know what’s like to starve, and hopefully never will, so I can’t fully relate to you… Going from a violent place where everyone was ready to dust you at any moment too… well this, has been pretty hard to get used to.” Aputa responded, feeling herself relax a bit more.

“…Heh… I like doing this with ya, Stardust. It’s really calming.” Axe snickered earning an annoyed sigh from Aputa.

“I must admit… You’re not horribly bad when you’re not trying to spar with me.” She responded as she set the finished soup aside, they’d eat it later.

“Would… Would you want to do this again?” She offered almost hesitantly.

It was Axe’s turn to be shocked, he froze suddenly as if not sure how to respond. He relaxed slightly before smiling, “Yeah, I’d love to cook up some trouble with you, Stardust. Maybe we could make a sweet next time?”

“Sure… Yeah, we can do that.”

Maybe…

Maybe Axe wasn’t so bad Afterall.


	6. Error/Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this fic they were somehow turned into humans, which at some point WILL occur in the main fic. Idk why or how just yet lol probs no reason, just for randomness

It was cold.

So terribly cold.

And the only reason why Error and Ink were snuggled up in bed together.

Error had no idea how humans survived the winter months if they got this cold this fast, what made everything worse was that the snowstorm they were experiencing had knocked out their power and with that all sources of heat!

The house was horribly cold and for fear of someone dying due to frostbite, everyone had been bunked up with someone.

He was just glad he hadn’t gotten stuck with Blue, Raz, or Aputa as all of them had a track record for either snoring, waking up in the middle of the night, or thrashing around horribly in their sleep.

Error didn’t feel like getting kicked in his newly acquired skin… much less between the legs with how he had seen human males react to being kicked.

This was the ONLY time Error had ever been thankful for being around Ink, as the excitable annoyance was a good source of heat.

“You’re so cold.” Ink whined as Error wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against his chest, wanting to be as close as possible to the heat source.

“And you’re warm.” Error mumbled, his face going a light shade of blue. The fleshy human skin was so much more sensitive to the cold than his bones were. He didn’t know how they had become human, but he had wished it would have happened any time other than now. At least in the summer, you don’t have to worry about keeping warm.

Ink could feel his face heating up as he was drawn closer to Error. It wasn’t that much of a secret that he had a crush on error, in fact, he was pretty sure everyone BUT Error knew at this point. Aputa who had assigned them their rooms together was likely trying to set him up.

He wanted to sleep, and yet here he was wide awake listening to the sound of his crush’s heart. Interestingly enough, Ink had one too… Or was it interesting? Humans always linked their souls to their hearts, but in reality, they didn’t… So, did being soulless not translate to being heartless?

Ink nuzzled into Error's chest in his attempt to get himself to stop thinking about human hearts. That was Blue and Axe's job… Aputa’s was cleanup and damage control. His was being awesome and providing everyone with piles of warm blankets.

Actually, had it not been for him they’d likely all be in one big pile to keep warm as they only had so many blankets in the house.

“Hey… Ink?” Error spoke up, he sounded hesitant… unsure of himself.

“Yeah?” Ink replied, looking up at Error through his eyelashes in curiosity. He’s never heard him that hesitant before, well… Only once, but that was a long time ago.

“Why haven’t you just whisked everyone back to their universes? You have the power.” Error sounded almost grim, depressed maybe?

Ink froze at that question.

Why didn’t he?

He could leave this world even and never come back if he wanted to as well, yet why did he stay?

Was it for his crush? Was it for something else?

He thought for a moment before smiling softly to himself.

“I… I feel like I have a family like I matter. I… I feel loved and happy here. I stay for my family; I stay for my friends… And I stay for you. You mean a lot to me, more than a friend. Why do you stay?” Ink spoke softly, his tone warm and full of love.

Error felt his heart start to race, he felt nervous.

He had never asked himself that before, why did he stay?

Everyone here was annoying as hell, they were loud and constantly roping him into their annoying games, it was chaos!

And yet… Why did he love it?

Why did the thought of them suddenly not being here cause his soul to clench and his heart to drop?

Why did his heart race when he thought of Ink? Ink had been nothing but a pest, someone who had prevented him from doing his job, but after staying with him for so long… It felt.

“…Because my soul feels like it would shatter if I was to lose you all, that if you were suddenly taken away from me, I’d be lost. I don’t know why my heart races when I think of you, why the thought of losing you makes me angry…” Error rambled, keeping his eyes closed, not wanting to see Inks face.

“Me neither…” Ink mumbled into Error's chest.

“Maybe… Maybe we could find out together?”

Error finally opened his eyes to look down at Ink, his blush becoming even darker.

“…Maybe…” Error mumbled back.

And then he leaned down and kissed Ink.

Just a small peck, nothing more, but it meant a lot to him.

He pulled Ink into his chest so he couldn’t see his blushing face, earning some giggles from Ink.

And as they began to drift to sleep…

He knew…

That they’d find out together.


	7. Jammy/Fresh

A date. 

How had Fresh managed to score a date with someone as adorable as Jammy?

Was it a pity date?

Even if it was, this was going to be the best pity date ever… And the only date he’s ever been on… Was he supposed to wear something that wasn’t his casual attire?

Oh, he was going to screw this up so badly.

“Hello, Fresh!” Jammy chirped finally having arrived at the destination the two had agreed to meet up at. It was a small park somewhere in the downtown area, many shops and restaurants were around which was perfect.

“Uh…Hey Jammy.” Fresh greeted back nervously, a purple blush lightly coating his cheeks.

He was going to screw this up so badly.

“So, where do you want to take me?” Jammy questioned curiously, a wide smile on his face as he looked up at Fresh expectantly.

“Well… This new ice-cream shop opened up, I figured you’d like to try it.” Fresh responded, none of his usual lingo popping up. He was really nervous.

“Oh?!” Jammy gasped, a wide grin quick to return as he squealed, hugging Fresh before letting him go, entwining his hand with his.

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” He chirped excitedly.

Fresh could only imagine how brightly he was blushing, thankfully if Jammy had noticed he hadn’t commented on it. Not wanting him to, he quickly turned so that his back was to him, beginning to lead the way as he felt his soul pounding in his chest.

The walk was both the longest and quickest walk Fresh had ever been on. When they entered the cooled Ice-cream shop, he was disappointed as Jammy let go of his hand to bound over to the display and see what flavors there were.

“Oh! Fresh look, they have chocolate chip mint ice-cream. “Jammy pointed out with a wide smile.

“Is that what you want?” Fresh questioned curiously, already knowing what he was getting.

“Yes, please!”

“Alright.”

Fresh fidgeted slightly in his seat as he watched Jammy eat his ice-cream. He doesn’t know how he’s going to survive this date with how adorable he was.

**_“What the hell are you doing?”_ **

Ink squeaked in fright, flailing as he rolled on his side to see Aputa and Error who were both not looking very amused.

Neither looked very happy.

“Just watching Jammy.” Ink responded a nervous chuckle leaving him.

“I was on a date. I had to be dragged away from the date because of YOU… Because you’re being an overprotective mother?! Oh my god?! Do I need a babysitter for you?” Aputa began ranting, very, very pissed.

Error just watched from the sidelines, amused by the show. He was just glad he wasn’t the target for Aputa’s ire.

Fresh could have sworn he saw the bushes rustle slightly, however his attention was dragged back to Jammy who had begun talking.

“Thank you so much for the ice cream! It’s so good. Do you visit this area often? It seems pretty out of the way.” Jammy questioned curiously.

“Yeah, I often come here to watch the ducks. They like to gather at that spot over there.” Fresh responded as he pointed towards where he normally would sit. It was calming to him.

“That sounds so nice and calming,” Jammy stated softly, a smile on his face as he turned back to look at Fresh.

“It is, sometimes they even come up to me and sit around. They’ve gotten pretty comfortable.” Fresh chuckled.

“Would you like to sit there?” He added as an afterthought.

Jammy nodded excitedly, grinning widely as the two of them walked over to the pond and sat down at the edge, a few ducks that were on the water had turned to look at them, but they ignored them otherwise.

“So, Fresh, why do you stay here?” Jammy questioned absentmindedly. Ink, Error, Fresh, and even himself could leave at any time if they wanted. They weren’t bound here and could easily never look back, and yet here they were making a life for themselves in an empty AU.

Fresh didn’t respond at first, his eye sockets narrowing as he thought about it.

Why did he stay?

It was a lot of fun messing around with Error, and watching Sans and Aputa get so riled up over not being able to curse was certainly quiet the show. Then there were the days where all of them would sit around the tv and either watch a movie or series or play a game.

“I… I don’t know actually.” Fresh finally spoke up, sounding unsure of himself.

“Everyone else has a home, going from AU to AU you become a bit jealous. They have a world that they can call theirs, and we have none.” Jammy spoke sadly, leaning back in the grass to look up at the sky.

“What’s weird is… Here, I feel as though I have a world to call my own.” He added.

“You’re not wrong about that… I think I stay because I don’t feel as lonely here.” Fresh responded earnestly, leaning back into the grass too so that he could look up at the sky.

“It’s like we have a family, a really weird one, but one nonetheless,” Jammy spoke with a hum.

“Of course, I don’t consider you family… You mean something else to me.” He added with a grin.

Fresh felt his face flush purple.

This kid was going to be the death of him.


	8. Sans/Knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOW CONSIDERED CANNON

“Nooo! You suck!” Aputa screamed as Blue cackled maniacally, playing some board game that he had never heard of.

Sans watched from the doorway, out of their line of sight. He felt out of place in this house, like he didn’t belong. Everyone was so lively and then there was… him. Even Error was more fun to be around than him. He was just a background character.

He clenched his hand over where his soul would be.

Why couldn’t he just fit in?

“Are you alright, red Sans?”

Sans almost let out a scream of fright as he whirled around to see who had been quiet enough to sneak up on him.

It was knife… In hindsight, it wasn’t that surprising. Out of all the Papyrus’ Knife was the only one who could speak at a normal level and out of all the monsters, Axe and Knife were the only ones who ever moved silently enough to get the jump on anyone.

“Oh… Uh… Yeah…” Sans responded quickly and nervously, not really wanting to talk. Especially with Knife or Axe, he never knew how to act around them with the knowledge of what their underground was like.

Starving to death, the thought of that made his soul wither up in his chest.

Ready to walk around Knife, Sans found himself being lifted into the air and held to face level of Knife who was giving him narrow eye sockets.

“Although you might think your Papyrus’ stupid, which I assure you he’s not, I certainly am not and I can tell you’re lying. So, until you tell the truth I, the great magnificent papyrus will not let you go.” Knife Stated firmly, holding him with one arm as he went to go do what he had originally been up to.

“Come on! You can’t keep me held up all day, you’re just going to leave the others hanging without me being there” Sans rambled nervously, as Knife walked up the stairs and towards the reading nook that they had.

One thing that Sans had noticed was how Knife always seemed to have a book in hand, he had read practically every book in the house (to his knowledge) and was constantly asking whomever was doing the errands to pick him up something new to read.

“As much as I hate your horrible puns, I’m not letting you go until I get some answers.” Knife reiterated as he plucked a book from the shelf and sat down, setting Sans in his lap and wrapping his arms around him.

Sans flushed a vibrant red, why did he have to be stuck like this?

He wasn’t going to break.

He wasn’t…

Twenty minutes and Knife had not shown any signs of letting him go, Sans’ resolve was slowly chipping away.

“Alright! I feel out of place here!” Two hours. It had taken two hours for Sans’ resolve to break and for Knife to let out a triumphant noise.

“… I know how you feel, everyone around you looking so happy and you just feel… where do you belong in the equation?” Knife responded, tightening his grip slightly before letting out a sigh and reaching out to grab a book.

“I like this book a lot… Essentially, even if you feel as though you don’t matter, you actually do. You matter a lot even if you can’t understand or accept it.” He rambled.

Sans was silent for a few moments before he leaned back into Knife.

‘’Heh… Maybe they’re right… Let’s hope they are.” Sans muttered.

“Let’s hope, together.” Knife smiled.


	9. Ink/Error

It was a rather calm day, most of the monsters had decided to either keep to themselves or flock to the living room.

Error was sitting on a window bay located on the second floor, bundled up in a blanket and fuzzy pajamas that had been given to him.

The soft sounds of a piano being played drifted through the house, the unknown tune was soft and soothing. The rain lightly tapping against the window with the occasional rumble of thunder almost put him to sleep. Watching the raindrops slide down the window wasn’t helping.

“What’re you thinking about?”

Error looked to his side. Ink was standing with a relaxed posture, with two mugs of some drink in his hands.

“What does it mean to you?” Error questioned; his voice laced with annoyance as his peaceful moment had been interrupted.

“A lot. Do you want some tea? I accidentally made to much.” Ink lied as he took up the space across from Error, holding out the other mug with a soft smile.

Error hesitated for a moment, before grumbling something under his breath and taking the cup of tea.

“I can’t believe we’ve been here a year.” Ink spoke up, once more grabbing Error’s attention. He sounded melancholic, though Error couldn’t understand why.

“A year of hell.” Error added on with a snicker, however, when Ink didn’t respond with any of his normal joyful banter, he slumped back slightly trying to figure out what was going on.

“Ya’know… Sometimes I get scared they’re going to ask to go back home. That we’ll never be able to be together again.” Ink began, tears pricking at the sides of his eyes at the thought.

“I like it here, I might not have a soul, but I feel like I have one here. Like I’m not just something that doesn’t have a home. I feel like here is my home, with everyone… I love Raz’s jokes, Blue’s body count, and everything else…” He trailed off, shivering slightly with sadness, taking a sip of his tea in hopes of calming himself down.

Error didn’t know what to do, he wasn’t good at comforting people. He wasn’t good at even understanding his own emotions most of the time.

But…

Part of him understood what Ink was saying. It felt like they were a family, a really weird one, but a family none the less.

“I think they would’ve by now… I mean if anyone was to want to go home it’d be Aputa with how much she puts up with.” Error joked trying to lighten the mood a bit, earning a weak chuckle from Ink.

“Well, I guess I gotta keep trying to keep those thoughts at bay.” Ink snickered as he turned to look out the window.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it too much. Hell, as long as you and I are together, as much as you annoy me, I think we make a nice family…”

“Karma’s a *quack*” Sans snickered under his breath as he snapped some photos of the sleeping Ink and Error.

He wasn’t going to let Error live this down anytime soon.


	10. Aputa/Axe

Aputa groaned as she kicked the covers off her body.

The only reason she was getting out of bed was that she and Axe were going Christmas shopping, specifically buying ingredients for the feast they were planning to make. She might try to buy some presents, but she wasn’t entirely sure.

Shuffling over to the bathroom she flung open the door and turned on the water, making sure it was extra hot as it was extremely cold today.

Stepping out of the shower, Aputa was glad that she had been left in peace today, not being barged in on by any of the other inhabitants of the household.

They were going to be out for a while. And for once in her life, she actually wanted to look at the very least presentable. Pulling out that keyhole sweater she bought on impulse but has never actually worn, she plucked a black skirt from the hanger and threw them on, looking at herself in the mirror.

She… She actually looked nice.

Slipping on some thigh-high black socks and a pair of nice shoes she finally walked out the door.

“WE HAVE BEEN LIVING TOGETHER FOR ALMOST A YEAR! WHY CAN’T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!” Error shrieked, Fresh once bothering him while Jammy tried to get him to stop.

Axe watched the show from the kitchen, waiting for Aputa to finally come downstairs. They were going Christmas shopping; they had a whole list of ingredients that they needed for the dishes they planned to make.

He almost began drooling at the thought of it.

Almost a year ago he would have been struggling to even get a scrap of meat, but now… He could go out whenever and come back with armfuls of food. It almost made him cry and laugh hysterically at how outlandish it seemed to him.

“Please, you two stop it!” Jammy begged, wanting to watch his show in peace.

“Morning Axe, sorry I must’ve slept in.”

Axe looked up at the sound of Aputa’s voice only to freeze for a second at the sight of her.

She wasn’t wearing her usual wear. Unlike the casual baggy t-shirts and lounge pants she wore, this was a nicely fitted top that showed cleavage as well as a skirt that ended a little above the knee-caps.

“…Uh, that’s fine.” Axe finally managed to speak; he wasn’t used to seeing her like this… It was odd.

“Anyways, you ready to go? I’m just going to pick something up when we get there. Downtown has so many shops.” Aputa strolled over to him, grabbing the coat she had left hanging on her chair so she didn’t forget it.

“Yep. I’d like to check out that sweet place to if we can…”

It didn’t take long to get downtown, there had been some mild traffic, but it didn’t seem that many wanted to be out and about on this overcast day. Not that Aputa or Axe was complaining.

The cold air nipped at Aputa’s skin and Axe’s bones. They were walking side by side, talking about ideas for extra dishes they could add. They were feeding around 14 people after all. You could never have enough food with that many mouths.

“Oh! This is the place I wanted to get from.” Aputa abruptly stopped as she pointed to a small coffee shop called Big Mugs.

“Alright, are they good?” Axe questioned as they entered some of the people turning to look at who had entered when they heard the bell. Some froze, some sneered in disgust, and some just didn’t care.

“Welcome to Big Mugs! What can I get you?” An overly cheery employee questioned, a wide smile on her freckled face.

“Um… Can I please get a chocolate muffin and… Axe you want anything?” Aputa questioned as she turned to look up at Axe.

“…We’ll also get two hot chocolates.” Axe finally spoke, earning a wide smile from Aputa.

After a few minutes of waiting, they picked a booth in the back of the coffee shop, Aputa happily munching on her muffin.

“…You look nice today.” Axe finally commented on her appearance, grabbing her attention as she seemed shocked for a moment.

“Thank you!” Aputa responded with a wide smile, “You look as cool as usual.” She added with a grin. If there was one thing, she loved about Axe it was how he could look effortlessly scary. It scared her at first, but now she could only squeal in her head at how cool he looked.

“Heh… Thanks, Stardust.” Axe responded, leaning back in his chair slightly finally feeling comfortable and not as on edge. Her appearance had truly thrown him off.

Aputa was enjoying her hot chocolate, sipping the hot beverage and slowly finishing off her muffin.

It was peaceful.

For once.

“Do you see that? Isn’t it disgusting?”

Of course, anytime she thought about peace it was ruined.

The air of the coffee shop quickly changed; tension thick as Axe bristled at their comment.

“Why do they even let things like that in here? It makes me want to puke.” 

Aputa’s smile fell as her demeanor changed, her hands going to her wrist as she began to scratch, bothered by their words.

“I mean look at that thing! He looks like someone beat him one too many times as a kid, and that bitch just looks disgusting.”

Before Aputa could even get up to leave, Axe had finally stood up to his full height, turning to stare down the two men who had been talking loudly. He was seeing red; murder was on his mind as was torture… Wasn’t there something called a skin flayer? He might use that method on them.

“Axe, don’t they’re not worth it.” Aputa finally spoke up, despite how tears pricked at the edges of her eyes she didn’t want Axe to be put behind bars because he did something stupid.

“Yeah, listen to your girlfriend you freak!” One of the men taunted.

The people who were in the shop were extremely uncomfortable, some even getting up and leaving to escape the scene.

Axe approached them, easily towering over them. This made them rethink their decision of provoking him, almost at least.

“I suggest you keep your mouth shut or else your ego isn’t the only thing that’s going to be hurt.” Axe snarled out, the air around him dark with murderous intent.

Aputa stood up, leaving her muffing, but taking their two hot chocolates as she nudged Axe with her hip, her upset expression enough for him to leave the two petrified men with just another snarl before leaving with Aputa.

The silence between them was uncomfortable.

Axe risked a glance at Aputa, only to feel even worse when he saw the state, she was in.

She looked so uncomfortable; her arms wrapped tightly around herself as she tried to make herself appear as small as possible.

It wasn’t a surprise that she didn’t notice him teleport away with how her gaze was focused on the cement in front of her.

Aputa was caught up in her head, she knew what they said didn’t matter, but it still upset her. Not only did what they say about her bother her but what they said about Axe had also upset her.

He wasn’t a freak.

He was a nice guy who had just come from a really messed up situation.

“Stardust.”

Aputa just about jumped out of her skin when his voice broke her from her thoughts.

“Yes?” Aputa turned to look at Axe, her eyes were instantly drawn to a snow globe that he was holding… When did he get that?

“This is for you… It reminded me of you. The snow looks like your stars.” Axe spoke, a light blush spreading across his face as Aputa looked at the object in his hands in shock.

“Where did you get this?” Aputa gasped as she gently took the globe from his hands, a vibrant swirling galactic blush spreading across her face. She could feel her soul racing in her chest.

“Some store…” Axe replied with a shrug.

Wait.

“Did you pay for it?” Aputa questioned looking up at Axe who had frozen in place.

Aputa let out a snort of laughter, he had been so caught up in trying to make her feel better that he just stole it! That was both adorable and worrisome.

“Why don’t we go and pay for it and do some shopping? Okay?” She proposed no longer looking uncomfortable, but content and happy.

“You know you look pretty, right? Don’t let what they say bother you.” Axe spoke up, placing a hand on Aputa’s head.

Aputa looked up from the snow globe that she held in her hands. Now officially hers and not stolen property.

She smiled softly at Axe a blush once again lighting up her cheeks.

Axe felt his soul skip a beat.

He looked away, a vibrant blush spreading across his face.

“And! Then when he thought he had me I uppercut him!” Aputa was talking loudly and animatedly as she entered the house, a bag of a few trinkets proof that they had even been downtown.

“Heh, I’m sure he was surprised by that,” Axe replied with a chuckle as he closed the door behind them.

“I thought you said you were going out shopping for the Christmas dinner?” Blue spoke up after turning to look at them and noticing how little they had.

Oh.

Aputa and Axe froze.

They had forgotten about that.

Oops.

“Heh, we got sidetracked. I think I spaced out at some point.” Axe responded with a nervous chuckle, a slight blush painting his face once more.

It was a nice coffee date.

Maybe Aputa could manage some more out of Axe.


End file.
